The Price is Right 1986 Primetime Special
For six weeks (1 1/2 months) during the summer of 1986, CBS produced a special primetime edition of The Price is Right in an attempt to stop ratings winner NBC and their successful Thursday night shows The Cosby Show & Family Ties but with no success. It was this very special that premiered several things that would be used for the daytime show, like the following pricing game rule changes: Pricing Game rule changes *'Any Number' - The car now has 5 digits in its price; the first digit is revealed for free and is the only one that repeats. The "CAR" label now slides to alternate between four-digit and five-digit car prices. A new board was introduced to accommodate that change. TPIR Special Any Number 1.jpg TPIR Special Any Number 2.jpg TPIR Special Any Number 3.jpg *'Clock Game' - If the contestant wins both prizes within 30 seconds, he/she wins a cash bonus from a choice of four envelopes. The contestant blindly chooses an envelope with a cash bonus inside. Possible values include $1,000, $2,000, $3,000 and $5,000. *'Hole in One (or Two)' - If the contestant correctly orders all 6 products from least to most expensive, he/she wins a $1,000 bonus and gets up to two putts, which changed the name from "Hole in One" to "Hole in One or Two", a change later made to the daytime show; the title prop was not changed until approximately 1989. TPIR Special Hole in One or Two.jpg *'Lucky Seven' - The car now has 5 digits in its price, but the last digit in the price was given for free, and the contestant had to give the first 4 digits. When the "free digit" rule carried over to the daytime version, the first digit was given for free, and the contestant had to give the last 4 digits. Like in Any Number, a new board was designed to hold five numbers. TPIR Special Lucky Seven 1.jpg TPIR Special Lucky Seven 2.jpg TPIR Special Lucky Seven 3.jpg Other Pricing Game Pictures TPIR Special Super Ball!!!.jpg|Super Ball!! TPIR Special Range Game.jpg|Range Game TPIR Special Punch-A-Bunch.jpg|Punch-A-Bunch TPIR Special Plinko.jpg|Plinko TPIR Special One Away.jpg|One Away TPIR Special Most Expensive.jpg|Most Expensive TPIR Special Grand Game.jpg|Grand Game Showcase Showdown TPIR Special Big Wheel.jpg|These three contestants are ready to spin the Big Wheel in the Showcase Showdown! As always, the one of the three nearest to $1.00 on that wheel, without going over, will be in the Showcase at the end of the show. 1.00.jpg|There's that $1.00! Get $1.00 in one or two spins will get you $1,000 and a bonus spin in which you could win as much as $5,000 or $10,000 more (for a total of $6,000 or $11,000, respectively). NOTE: Unlike the daytime shows, there were no commercial breaks in between the 3rd & 6th pricing games and the Showcase Showdown. Instead there was a "stop gap" similar to Wheel of Fortune with the old puzzleboard, meaning that the cameras would stop tape, giving the crew time to move things around on the set. In this case, after the appropriate pricing game played on the stage floor was over, the cameras stopped taping allowing the crew move the props out of the way to make room for the Big Wheel unless it's a game played at the Big Doors meaning that they just roll in the Big Wheel. After the wheel came in, the camera started rolling again with the shot of the dollar space zooming and Bob & the contestant seemed like they came from behind the wheel and the contestant moved into position. The probable exception were the turntable games (games played on the turntable). When those games ended, the show would stop tape, the wheel would roll in, the show would start tape again and Bob and the contestant would descend from Home Base down to the stage floor. Plus there would be a shot of the turntable game turning away (a common feature from the early to mid 70s in the daytime shows). The Big Doors TPIR Special Big Doors -1.jpg|Door #1 TPIR Special Big Doors -2.jpg|Door #2 TPIR Special Big Doors -3.jpg|Door #3 Full Episodes August 14, 1986 August 21, 1986 August 28, 1986 Category:Specials